The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a soap pad by applying soap to metallic wool and forming it into a desired shape. More particularly, the present invention is directed to winding steel wool on a spindle, applying a soap solution so as to cause it to adhere to the steel wool, and press forming the soap coated steel wool into a desired shape.
Soap pads, which are sometimes referred to as scouring pads, conventionally consist of a mass of steel wool and soap coated thereon and are used in the cleaning of pots and pans containing hard-to-remove solid materials or grease, and have usually been manufactured by forming steel wool into a roll, dipping the roll in a soap solution or inserting a soap solution injection nozzle into the roll to apply the soap solution and then press forming the roll into a desired shape. These types of processes have not been found desirable for industrial mass production due to the time consuming nature of the processes as a result of the multihandling.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for manufacturing a soap pad suitable for industrial mass production which will overcome the above noted disadvantages.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process for manufacturing a soap pad suitable for industrial mass production, employing fewer steps than conventional processes.
Yet, still a further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for formulating soap pads out of steel wool which incorporates the soap coating step congruent with the winding step.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter; it should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
Pursuant to the present invention, the above objects and others are accomplished in accordance with the present invention by employing a process comprising the steps of (1) winding a metallic wool such as steel wool into a roll form on a spindle, (2) applying a soap solution through at least one hole in said spindle to cause said solution to adhere to said steel wool, (3) separating said steel wool from the spindle, and (4) press forming said steel wool into a desired shape.